A Lost Uchiha
by XxSugaCutiexX
Summary: I'm Aeon... I'm Just a girl but they say that I look more like Sasuke Uchiha, I'm good with swords. so is He. I have a Secret. So Has He. Though my hateful past I have grown to accept it. But... even if I am. I shall Never Admit it...I am Aeon Uchiha...
1. Open Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto.**

**Chapter One: Open Eyes**

My eyes open, all I see is the ceiling of pale unfinished paint. I blink, where am I? Now this is confusing I never slept here. All I remember is screaming and hitting the floor.

"Hey…?" I hear a soft voice, I see her, her hair is gentle pink and her eyes are emerald she's uncertain if I'm awake or dead. She pokes me just in case

"Quit it" I mumble, putting the bed covers over my head

"Aha, you're awake" she pokes me again to get up "C'mon get up"

I sit up, my hair is in a mess, my pink fringe is muddled up and I feel really weak.

She giggles and then covers her mouth "Sorry, it's just-"

I roll my eyes and blow my fringe, I already knew about it.

"Anyway I better check if you're Okay…" she said

"Do I have to?"

She nods. She pushes the bed to a medical room, I see a man in white puts his hands on my forehead and green charka glows out of his hands.

I feel the pain now, he's searching for pain inside and it's stinging more. It's hurting more. Everything I felt in the past of the fight, it's painful I feel like I'm going to scream. I whisper "Stop…"

He Stops "She has been fighting too hard, do you remember anything?" He asks his eyes on me. "I just remember of screaming and hitting the floor" I weakly spoke the words. The pain pinned down on the bed. His eyes grow wider "I see, Sakura" he says to the girl who has pink hair "Yes?" Sakura asks

"I want you to take her with you and keep her until she remembers; I fear this battle was too strong for her."

"Do you have any idea what kind of people attacked her?"

"Sadly no."

I'm with some strangers and I don't know who any of them are. I feel confused and so…

Alone…

Yeah, alone… if someone loved me… someone who's my family they would be here. Right? I mean they couldn't have left me now. They can come back… maybe I should ask? "Hey, Sakura" I say, she turns to look at me. "Yes?" she says  
"Did I…" I say, while looking at my hands. "Did I have any brothers, sisters? Mother? Or Papa to come to see me?" I look at her, looking hopeful; she struggles to speak to me.

"No." she finally says "Sorry" "Oh…" I say looking down.

"We're not sure if you have a family" Sakura then quickly said "I'm sorry" "Why are you sorry?" I ask, looking at her "It's not you're fault" she smiles at me; she knows I don't want to upset anyone, I'm really beginning to like her, she's really nice. She laughs, then stops "That's funny… you look a lot like this friend of mine but you're much more chatty" she stopped. Sakura was remembering what Sasuke said when he left "But he's left" her smile faded. She was remembering everything she had done with Sasuke "It's really sad… that when you see a friend of you goes or something. You know what you truly feel" she said, looking at the wall, she put her palm on the wall "I miss him"

I tired to sit up, but the pain was pinning me down onto the ground "am I going to be here for weeks?" she shook her head "No, just let me heal them wounds and you'll be okay." "Okay Sakura…" I say as she begins to work. Even if I don't know who I am, I shall remain calm…

"Thank you Sakura"

**Hope you Enjoyed! First Fanfic (Second go really but I remade this one) **


	2. Meet Naruto

**Chapter Two: Meet Naruto**

"Well there you go, just give it a few minutes 'Kay?" Sakura said, she sat down besides me on a wooden chair near by.

"Alright" I say, I sit up, I can move a lot better and the pain is going "Whoa I feel good to go!" Sakura rolled her eyes, and took out of her bag, a hairbrush

"With that hairstyle, your not" Sakura laughed, she brushed my hair, I stared blankly at the wall. My hair went smooth and she tied it with a purple hair band, she looked at me "You don't look half of him" She said

"Who is "Him" I want to know, Sakura" I yawn

She looks at me "His name is Sasuke"

"You like him?" I ask, I wanted a story, she was blushing after I said it

She then whispered "Yes."

I smiled "That's so cute." She was blushing  
"He's gone… what it matters?" she sighed "I told him when he left…"

I looked at her, her face was blank, she was thinking… still why, why he said "Thank You" to her… she still was in a fairy tale that he would come back and everything would be fine, but as everyone knows. Some fairy tales don't come true.

"Where is he?" I ask, she stiffens and she blinks "Orochimaru…" she says, squeezing her fist  
"Or-och-ima-ru?" I ask, confused, she rubs her eyes

"Never mind, let it go- uh…" she remembers that I can't remember anything

"That's okay, you can just call me "Pinky" I really don't mind" I say, stupidly

She giggled at the name "I like it." She chuckled, I raised an eyebrow

"You got pinkish hair than me" I pointed out that I had only my fringe pink.

"I know, I know" she finally said after laughing.

I felt like I knew someone called Orochimaru, it crept into my mind.

She made me shiver. Sakura looked at me and asked "You cold?"

"Oh, no, no" I say "b-but… who is Orochimaru?" She stared at me.

"Why do you want to know?" she said "anyway let's go, you look better…" she was trying to change the subject, but I wasn't fooled.

"Please Sakura? Who is he?" I asked

"If I tell you, then I'll remember my past" She lied, it was flashing in her eyes, all of those memories faded into one little tear. It raced down her cheek and onto the ground.

She was clutching her bag tightly, trying to fight back tears.

Now I felt awful "S-Sakura…" I say

"I-it's Okay…" She says "Let's go and forget it" she sniffs. She walks with me outside

"I don't want to make this a sad day for both of us." She pulled out 2000 yen

"Eh?!? What are you doing?" I ask as she drags me along with her.

"Getting you sorted" she says she points at my clothes

I was wearing a purple top and skirt. She shakes her head

"Too much of looking like Ino" she muttered

"Who's Ino?" I ask

"Ino-pig" she corrected me "She's a snot-nose spoiled flower girl"

I laughed she also said "I wouldn't want to meet her if I was you"

She took me to a store were I was put on a few clothes, none looked great on me.

Purple dresses were better. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Better, it makes you look yourself" she said

She bought it. And I walked in the street being eyed at in the dress.

It was embarrassing! I mean, it was a pretty dress and all but boys kept wolf whistling at me!

But then, I was tumbled over by a blonde who fell onto me, His eyes were alive with happiness and Joy but some coldness were in them too, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, little cute Whiskers on his cheeks.  
"H-help?" I whispered not only getting Squashed I was choking by bags.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, picking him up

"Ah! Sakura-Chan please…" he begged and Guess who they forgot?

Me.

Who was choking over the bags of Doom.

I waved my hand for someone to help me up.

"N-Naruto, help?" I asked the blonde, he looked at me and took my hand and pulled me up "Thanks"

"Sorry about that…" he said

"Just call her "Pinky" she said to" giggled Sakura

Naruto laughed too.

"Want to come?" he then asked

"Where?" raising an eyebrow

"Oh, great" Sakura said "Ramen Hut, Naruto?"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked

"Oh!!! Ramen! Yeah! Sure!" I said, eager to go

Sakura sighed "Okay, okay…"

Naruto hugged Sakura "thank you! Thank you! Sakura-Chan!"

"D-don't touch me" Sakura said, her eyebrow twitching

He stopped and backed away wisely.

"Let's go" I sweetly yell and run with Naruto as Sakura watches us as she walks

**Hope you Enjoyed This Chapter!**


	3. Pinky and Dogs

Chapter three: Pinky and Dogs.

"Slow down, Pinky" called Sakura, she was slowly walking which took forever to wait for! So I complained

"Why are you walking for?" I said, trying to keep control it was weird I felt my blood rushing wildly.

"To feel air" she simply said, not showing emotion.

"Don't Joke, Sakura" I said, searching my pockets for some money for the ramen.

"Hey, hey! Sakura and Pinky! We're here!" Naruto yelled

"Oh goodie" sighed Sakura, her head drooping as we walked.

"You're really going to call me Pinky?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, why not?" said Sakura, playing with my fringe

"Sakura-Chan!" moaned Naruto, he was already sitting and waiting for us to come, as we sat down I noticed a board saying "Waitress wanted." I looked at Sakura, she noticed too. "What are you looking at?" Naruto asked, looking wildly.

I showed him, he blushed at the idea of me in a short dress.

Sakura punched him. "Don't think dirty ideas, Naruto!"

"I didn't!" he protested, rubbing his cheek.

"C-can we order?" I asked, laughing, shakily. I didn't want Naruto and Sakura fighting.

"Sure!" Naruto says, as he jumps onto his seat.

I looked up at the menu on the wall, I chose quickly.

"I'll have the Prawn flavor" I said to the girl in white.

"Okay, Naruto?" she asked Naruto.

"I'll have the normal!" Naruto smiled.

"Same here!" Sakura said, as she checked her purse. I sat down, calm and relax I watched the man make ramen, It looked real easy. I could do it. I watch it being stirred and put neatly into the bowls, the smell woke up my stomach and I hadn't noticed that I was hungry.

The Bowls were put in front of us; I smiled and took some chop sticks to eat

"Thank you" I said, tucking into the ramen, I heard Naruto slurping the noodles into his mouth, Sakura was twitching, the slurping with Naruto Irritated her.

"Hey, Pinky." She said, turning her head to look at me.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, as I put some noodles in my mouth

"Do you want a job for a waitress in the Ramen Hut?" she asked, she as smiling awkwardly at me.

"Of course, I can hear some gossip, relax and make money" I said, she frowned, she thought I was suited for something harder. Suddenly a dog Jumped onto my head; I screamed "Get it off! Get it off!!" It clinged on, I stopped screaming to see it was a little dog.  
"Aww what a cute dog" I said as I patted its head. A boy walked in front of me, I blushed, I wasn't used to strangers looking at me, his hair was hazel with his cheeks red. "I Believe that's my dog" he said, kneeling "C'mon Akamaru" the dog jumped from my lap and licked the boy's cheek.

"KIBA!" Naruto shouted, his ramen nearly falling out of his mouth

"Kiba?" I asked, pluzzed. There were so many people in this village I would not know.

"Hey, hey Kiba want some ramen with us?" Naruto asked

"Uhh…" Kiba said, not really eager "Sure?"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered as he sat down

"Shut up Naruto… you're too loud" He yawned

**Finally! It's done!**

**Me: Hip Hip!**

**Everyone: Stays quiet**

Me: Awww (


	4. The Bag

Chapter Four: The Bag.

I didn't feel at all comfy with people staring at me, also that guy called "Kiba" His eyes closed as he dipped him chopsticks into his ramen, he scooped some in his mouth and looked at me, smiled at Naruto and cheekily grinned

"Who's this" he said, his eyes firing at me.

"We don't know yet" Sakura said, gulping some ramen

"Geez. And I thought it was Naruto's girlfriend." Kiba joked

"EH!?!" I thundered, though I was blushing mad "It's not true!" I struggled to keep control. Kiba chuckled as Naruto grave him evils   
"what about you and Hinata?!" he protested "You two seem close!"

"Never going to happen" Kiba sighed "you're one lucky person, Naruto…"

"Huh?" Naruto said, clueless as he ate his ramen like a pig.

"Naruto don't you have manners?!" Sakura shouted after we finished

"No, of course he hasn't" Kiba said "That's Naruto"

"At least I don't smell like Dog!" Naruto hissed

"At least I'm not a wannabe!" Kiba Hissed back

"STOP IT!" I said, pushing them both away

Sakura rolled her eyes, another fight, she wasn't going to stop it, so who would? I sighed, they argued and what could I do?

But Akamaru came in handy.

"Arf Arf!" he Barked as he jumped on Naruto, biting his cheek

"OW OW OW! Let go! You mangy mutt!" He Sheirked

"HEY! Akamaru isn't a mangy mutt!" Kiba said, as he picked up Akamaru

"Aww! He's so adorable" I said as I patted his soft fur, Kiba smiled but Naruto Just screamed "HOW IS HE ADORABLE?! HE IS A KILLER!!!"

"Calm down, Naruto" I growled "It's just a little Dog, aren't you? Cutie" I said kissing Akamaru's head, Kiba yawned "Well see yah."

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!!" Naruto shrieked "It's not over!"

Sakura yawned too; she had rings around her eyes. She didn't look like she could go anywhere else

"C'mon Pinky" she spoke "We got to go." She pointed out it was seven

"Okay…" I said, looking at how tired she was.

"Bye, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto Said and shook my hand "It's was nice to meet you!"

"Chat later, huh? Naruto?" I asked  
"Uh, Sure!" He Smiled

We walked off, while I waved at Naruto. Sakura yawned as we got to the house.

"Sakura, honey! You're home!" Sakura's mum shouted and ran to greet her, she stopped dead in the tracks when she saw me.

"Who are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Mum. I got an order for me to keep her until she knows everything" Sakura said

"Aha…" she said "even her Name?"

"even her name" Sakura said

Her Mum rubbed the rings around Sakura's eyes  
"Well, go and get rest, dear. You look awfully sleepy" she said

"Uh Huh" Sakura yawned

"And you."

"Hai." I said, following Sakura upstairs.

"Oh, that reminds me, Sakura" Her Mother called

"Yes?" she shouted  
"The Girl's Stuff is in your room!" she shouted

"Okay, Ma!" she called back

"My Stuff?" I asked

"Yeah, it seemed like you were traveling, somewhere." 

"Really? Man, I got loads of stuff to remember" I laughed

We walked to her room, her room was neatly made, the floor was polished and the wall paint was smooth. A cute teddy was on the bed to match it. Sakura pulled out a bag, a plain black bag, nice and new.

"These are yours." Sakura said "go in, while I go and get ready for bed."  
"Alright" I said, looking at the bag still.

She walked to the shower room, while I stared at the bag.

What was I waiting for?

I unzipped it, and put my hand in.

Something… soft touched my finger tips I grabbed it before it fell from my hands

My eyes widened.

**I'm going to be evil and give you A CLIFF HANGER!**


	5. In Sakura's House

**Don't worry if I had a spammer review. I'll go with a great person advice and describe things more! Yay!**

**Chapter Five: **In Sakura's house.

My hand felt a smooth material, I wanted to pull it out, but I was scared.

Scared of what? I should just pull it out.

But the little brain in my head said "No." but I rejected it. I pulled it out, my eyes shut as I pulled it out of the bag, the material made my hand tickle. It was out, so I opened my eyes…

It was a black coat, I stared at it and I knew what it was… it was an Akasuki coat.

I felt its soft little clouds on it, was I apart of this? My hand trembled when I searched the pockets; a little book was in it and it Glittered "Akasuki" on the leather cover. I opened it carefully; there were names of all the Akasuki members. I was about to read the names, when Sakura's footsteps came crashing down on the floor, I folded up the coat and Pushed it deep down the bag

Sakura ran into the room, wearing her towel smiled at me.

"Um, don't mind me" Sakura giggled "I'm here to get my shampoo"

"Hmm, Alright" I said, I looked in my bag, I saw my Pajamas and tugged them out.

They were a blue top with a blue heart in the middle saying "Dreams" I blushed at it.

Was I a girly girl type?

"Aw! How cute" Sakura purred, she admired it for a little bit after that she said "Well, I got to wash, greasy hair isn't me"

"Well, chop chop" I said, shooing her away "I want to see that hair shining when you're back!"

"Don't worry!" Sakura laughed and walked off.

I breathed out, what a relief!

I walked downstairs to see how was her mother was.

Sakura's mother was sitting down, her hair neatly in a pony tail, she was sipping on sake while reading a book and she was mumbling something that I could just about hear.

But she turned to see me.

"Oh hello dear, what do you want?" she said, her voice sounded sweet as candy.

"I just need someone to chat to." I reply, digging my nails into my skin feeling stupid

"Well, sit down." She said, patting a seat next to her.

I looked at her and then smiled "thanks" I walked to the sit and neatly made myself comfy.

"You're just like that boy description" she giggled

"Let me guess, Sasuke?" I rolled my eyes; I knew people would be saying this now.

"Yes, in fact!" she chuckled; she began teasing me about it.

"Okay, fine!" I said, in a deep irritated voice, I then looked at her and asked "Are you drunk?"

"Oh, sweetie!" she said "I wouldn't dare to be drunk!" she said, her face didn't make her look she was saying the truth.

Finally Sakura came down, smiling but when she saw her mother her face screwed up

"Mum, go to bed…"

"Aw, darling you do care about me! But can't I have another sip?"

"No, bed." Sakura said, sharply

"Fine, fine!" Her mother stood up, she walked funny to her room.

Sakura yawned and Beckoned me to her room.

"Come on, bed for us too." Sakura smiled

"fine…" I said, glimpsing at the clock.

_8.30pm._

She pushed me into her room and pointed at a neatly made bed

"Oh, thank you!" I said, hugging the pillow.

Sakura laughed as she sat on her bed, grinning.

"So, pinky… what do you think of Naruto…?" She said, her eyes sharp on me

"He's fun, cheerful…" I couldn't believe I was going to say this! "…cute…"

"Love is in the air!" sang Sakura

"Sakura!!" I said, attacking her with my pillow.

"Fine! What about…" she said, her brain ticking with horrible thoughts of me being paired "Kiba?"

"I love his dog, it's so adorable!!! He alright… I guess"

Her grin turned wider…

"Why?" I asked confused

Sakura giggled "Oh, nothing"

What a lame, lame thing to say to me…

"Sakura! I'm not fooled!"

"You'll see, soon!" she said, as she jumped onto her bed, pushing the lamp light.

I closed my eyes, pulling the covers over me.

Boy, what a day… I hope Sakura's not up to something I'll get embarrassed about…

**Thank you for reading, I love you all!!! Thank you!!! You're so kind!! It's my first!**


	6. Let's Make a Bet!

**Chapter six: "Let's Make a Bet!"**

I closed my eyes, holding my hands to my chest, trying to sleep, it wasn't easy. My lips were dry and my pillow was too flat. I looked at the clock. Seven minutes went past, I curled up into a ball. I drifted off...

_The Next Morning…_

I woke up by the sunlight glittering on my face, one eye opened first and then the other. I smiled and sat up, my back ached but I didn't care, I looked at Sakura. Her bum was up in the air as her arm was swinging on the edge of the bed, snoring. I found this very funny; I even tired to stop myself giggling.

I quickly moved to the bathroom and locked the door. Then let it out, today was a prefect new day. I opened the door, Sakura was still sleeping. So I thought I would wake her

"Sakura" I whispered and poked her, one eye half opened "Mm?" she said

"Wake up!" I said, suddenly attacking her with my flat pillow

"Hey! Hey!" she mumbled loudly and pushed it away

"Man, you're lazy." I said  
"shut up…" she said as she sat up and yawned, already dressed in her clothes as if she was going somewhere important

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Shop" Sakura said "I normally wake up early but want to snooze so I get dress… ect"

"Lazy" I sang "Lazy, Lazy Sakura she's ever so lazy! She'll wet the bed, but she's so lazy!"

"What kind of song is THAT!?!" Sakura shouted

"Urm..." I mumbled "I don't know"

Sakura sighs as she walks out of the room, muttering "childish"

"Same to you too!" I shouted back at her, playing around. Sakura

Sakura looks back and laughs playfully. Sakura's not that bad… only if you don't get on her mood, that is.

"Hey Pinky, stay in the house, Okay?" Sakura shouted

"Uh, Okay" I called, sitting down staring at the leather book.

"Great!" Sakura cheered "I'll be right back!"

**Sakura Outside**

_This plan is so going to work!_ Te he! Sakura's horrible mind thought _**she'll**__ have to pick one!!!_

Sakura ran to the ramen hut, only to find Naruto.

"NARUTO!" she boomed

"Y-yes?" he said, finishing a bowl

"Your coming" she said, grabbing his arm before he could even speak

"W-where?" Naruto Panicked "I want to go back, Sakura-Chan!!!"  
"Quit moaning and HEY KIBA!!!!" She shouted and grabbed Kiba

"What the Hell?! What are you doing?" Kiba screamed "Let go, damn you!"

"hmph, do what I say and I will!" Sakura grinned

"What?" Naruto and Kiba said, both eager to go

"Let's Make a Bet!" Sakura said, smiling

"What kind?" Kiba said, not really caring

"Win Pinky's heart and I'll do whatever you want" Sakura sad

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed "I barely know her!!"

"baka, she's not asking you to just say "I love you" .. she's asking for her to be happy with one of us…" Kiba sighed "I hate this…"  
"C'mon!" Sakura said

"No." Kiba said

"umm…" Naruto mumbled "I don't want to."  
"DO IT!" Sakura thundred, lifting them off the ground

They were stunned and scared

"O-okay…" Kiba said "no need to get spicy…"

Sakura dropped them, as they hit the floor hard they moaned.

"Good, you better do it or else. We made a deal" Sakura said and walked off.

**Sorry I was planning out the story, stay tuned for the next: LOST UCHIHA chapter. Coming soon! XD**


	7. Hinata and Pinky to fight for?

Chapter Seven: Hinata or Pinky to fight for?

Naruto hit the ground with his fist, screaming madly, Kiba watched Naruto, wisely stepping away, Naruto yelled

"Why aren't you shocked?! Hmm!?! Sakura going to kill us if we don't agree!" Naruto panicked

"Relax." Kiba said "She's a girl, no need to be so uh, "Excited" about it"  
"How the hell am I excited?!" Naruto thundered

"…" Was all Kiba could say, Naruto and Kiba stayed quiet.

"Heya, guys!" I shouted, running

Kiba and Naruto looked at Me.  
"Ah great, just our luck…" Kiba moaned

"…Yeah…" Naruto mumbled

"Hi, Guys" Sakura said, looking evil as ever at them, they walked behind, not enjoying a single bit of this, I saw them two looking gloomy so I thought I'd brighten the day.

"What's wrong? You two look like two old grumpy men" I Laughed, but they didn't find it amusing.

"I wish…" Naruto said, then Sakura turned round, twitching "W-what?"

"Uhh…" Kiba said "Naruto, I think you want to run.."

Naruto sighed, as Sakura yelled at him. I walked up to them, since they were wasting time.

"You Okay, Naruto?" I whispered to him

"Yeah… don't worry about me, worry about yourself" Naruto replay was.

"What do you mean?" but Sakura suddenly yelled.

"Kiba, stop trying to run!" Sakura yelled, dragging him by the collar.

Kiba just went all stubborn and moaned

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun!" I said "Why are you two so gloomy?" they were pretty surprised I was calling them "Kun"

I noticed a girl, hiding behind a lamp, watching Naruto

So I smiled and ran to it and looked behind, everyone watched

"What are you doing?" Sakura said "Pinky?"

I looked at the girl, purple hair and white eyes, she blushed mad when she saw I found her hiding spot

"U-um, I-I" She spoke "I-I…" then she stayed quiet.

"eh?" I said and shouted "Hey, there's a girl here, can we let her join us?"  
She was surprised

"No! I don't want to be any trouble!" She said

Sakura can round to peek at the girl

"Oh, hey Hinata" Sakura smiled "Want to come?"  
Hinata was red in the face, but nodded "Yes..." she whispered.

Naruto Looked over, he's anger melted as he greeted Hinata

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said, smiling, Sakura grinned so did I and Kiba

We all started to laugh and giggle behind Naruto's back. Hinata went red and I had an Idea and whispered in Kiba's ear. He grinned and agreed so we started Kiba and me started to sing

"Naruto and Hinata,

Sitting in a Tree." Kiba sang

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I giggled

"First comes love" Kiba sang, again, Naruto almost lost it.

"Then comes marr-" I sang.  
"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Naruto screamed at us, I screamed too, hiding behind Kiba

Kiba sweatdropped

Hinata didn't say anything, she was deep red as ever

"?" Naruto turned round to see Hinata "Hinata?"  
Hinata looked at Naruto, she had red cheeks burning on her cheeks "Y-yes, Naruto-Kun?" she stammered

He smiled, and half closed his eyes

_W-what a cute smile…wait! Hinata, snap out of it!_ Hinata thought, blushing

"Nothing." He said and turned to walk again, I was clinging onto Kiba, still scared of Naruto screaming at me, Sakura sweatdrop and then she grinned, oh no. So did Naruto, I cling on harder to kiba, he sweatdropped

"Why are you clinging on me?" Kiba muttered

"Love is in the Air" Naruto shouted

"Yeah for you Is it" I quickly said back, he turned pink, Sakura giggled

"S-shut up!!" He yelled "Dattebayo!"

Kiba laughed "Good comeback, Pinky"  
"Thank you, Kiba-kun" I said back, laughing

"What's with the "Kun" Stuff?" he said, sighing  
"What? You don't think it's cute…?" I asked

He turned his head away "… it's a little girly for me…" He said

"Lair" Hinata giggled, Naruto laughed. Hinata spoke! And was smiling… her heart pounding… she longed to be with Naruto…

Sakura was behind, grinning.

**Yay! A good chapter!**

Hinata: Why is there me?  
Me: … I don't know but I WANT NARUXHINA!

**Hinata: O-okay….**


End file.
